Since the advent of modern day motorcycles in 1901 when the Werner brothers established the most desirable location for the positioning of a motorcycle engine at a low center point of the chassis, the use of motorcycles has increased tremendously. Whether used for commuting, delivering messages, touring or racing, the use of motorcycles has only increased throughout the years.